teacherwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode I: The Teachers
Recap Jean: Hello viewers, I am Jean and I'm british. I will be your host when reading the Teacher Wars and recap everything that happens before each episode. Now I will introduce to the musician of the recap music, Nawa! Nawa, where are you?!" Nawa: I don't want to go on that stage and appear as a dumP. Jean: I will make sure that those bullies don't do anything to you, now get on that stage and play the recap music! Nawa: Yes! Jean: Now, we're going to recap the previous episode. Unfortunately, this is the first episode, so nothing has happened before that, enjoy! Nawa: I told you I will appear as a dumP, I just went there with no reason to play the music! Episode Kilani: Cotyledons grow today! Cotyledons have embryo today! Cotyledons are enormous today! Kilani was singing as he was walking around his peacefull farm. His wife, a donkey named Himar woke up and went to him. Himar: Good morning, Kilani, I'm dplping. Kilani: Who cares? Hurry up! Water the cotyledons! I will do my experiment! Kilani went and grabbed his thermometer and measured the temperature of the Ice Cubes, then fed the crickets in the tumbler with mustard seeds. Before he could continue, he heard something outside. He went and saw that a giant storm was happening at the sky, and that a vampire with yellow cheese hair and scary eyes was at the top of a nearby vulcano. Beside her was a man shouting to the sky "Jupiter! Jupiter!" Kilani: What is this? Hurry up, go out. Vampire: My name is Rachel, and this is Kevin Jupiter, we are hear to conquer your farm. If you don't want to die leave. Kilani: Conquer my farm, no way! Hurry up, go out! Rachel: Eye of Rachel! All the cotyledons die. Kilani: Hurry up, go out! 1 time, 2 time, 3 time! Hurry up! Go out! Kevin: Jupiter! A thunderbolt from the storm hits Himar and kills her. Kilani: Somebody save me! Hurry up! Save me! A bus comes with a bald guy in it. Driver: Are u human? You have a bus! Kilani goes in. Kilani: Hurry up, run now! Driver: CD! The CD guy puts the wheel of the bus in his mouth, and the bus moves away as the farm is being destroyed. 7 Years Later: Mahdi: Taib Mr. what can I do? Sarah: Eh! This job is ridiculous! I am pregnant and you are going to teach math in a ridiculous school! Eh! I hate you! Mahdi: Tell you something... Sarah: Eh! You can go, but I will also teach there! Mahdi: Teach what Mr? Sarah: Eh! I don't know, I will just be there Eh! for fun. Mahdi: Taib xalas, yalah let's go. Mahdi enters the director's office. Johny Money: Morning! Mahdi: Taib morning to you too! Yalah I want a job! Johny Money: At which school? Mahdi: Ma here mr! Ya3ni where else could it be? Johny Money: Ok, if you want a job, give me 1000$. Mahdi: Why? Johny Money: Or you won't get the job. Mahdi: Taib, I will give it to you, but you must invite to a dinner of cuccumbers with onion juice. Jonhy Money: Ok, just give the money! Mahdi: Taib, yalah take it Mr. Johny Money: Money! Money! Money! I love the money! Mahdi comes out of the director's office. Sarah: Eh! What happened? Mahdi: We're accepted Mr. The next day: Mahdi: Taib morning! It is my first day for the job. Kilani: Who are you? Hurry up, answer! Mahdi: I am Mahdi Mr, Math Teacher of 7B. Kilani: And I am Science Teacher of 1A, 1B, 2A, 2B, 3A, 3B, 4A, 4B, 5A, 5B, 6A, 6B, 7A, 7B, 8A, 8B, 9A, 9B, 10A,10B, 11A, 11B, 12A, 13B. Mahdi: Ya3ni as if I believe you Mr. We only have till grade 7 and science is taught from grade 6. Voice: Jupiter! Kilani: Oh no! This is the Kevin Jupiter guy! Mahdi: Who is he? Kevin: I am the King of Jupiter. Rache: And I am the Queen of Vampires. Mahdi: Taib I have an idea, how about we have a party to know each other. Every teacher ya3ni. We will have a trip to Lebanon, in my Ya3ni Air force! The next day CD Guy: R u human? U have a bus! Joshua: Yeah! Exciting! We're gonna go on a field trip to Lebanon! Come on, Safa! Scott: Why are you taking this girl with you for a teacher trip, mate? Joshua: Don't give her so much attitude! Scott: Whatever, mate! Joshua: You sure you're not coming, Madame Shan. Madame Shan: Non! Ce n'est pas agréable! Joshua: Whatever! The wings of the plane go rectan-tan-tangle tan-tan-tangle tan-tan-tangle! Maham: We need to finish the section first! Mahdi: Ya3ni this section is very important to not go on my trip! Yalah, go on. Sir: Where are you going, sir? Laial: I go where I know! Sir: But you must enter the plane! Laial: I don't go to what I know! Sir: Sirs, grab her and get her into the plane, after that we'll take her to Atteition Tower. Awa': Yes sir! Nabada: But she has a bad smile! Sir: Ok 1 sir go! Awa': Yes, sir! Laial: No! People I know are getting me! Mahdi: Is everyone inside the plane now? Sarah: Eh! Yes they are! Nabada: This plane is like a train! We don't have train in Kurdistan! So don't be like a train! Mahdi: Fly Mr! The Ya3ni Plane takes flight. Rachel and Kevin start whispering. Rachel: Shall we do as we planned. Kevin: Yes, Jupiter! A lightning bolt comes down from the planet Jupiter and hits the plane, causing it to tilt and enter Monkey Planet accidently. Mahdi: What happened! This is not Lebanon! Sarah: Eh! I don't get it! Joshua: Yeah, this is exciting! Scott: No it's not mate! Man: Ah ah ah ah! Nabada: Funny? Sarah: Eh! Stop laughing! Maham: I told you we needed to finish the section first! A monkey comes. Monkey: Be quiet or I will zend you to Mz Grizdeen! Btw, I am Suleyman. Kilani: Oh, I can do a great experiment on aliens! Dr. Rana: He has different genetic mateeerial. Sarah: Eh! What is he? Another monkey woman comes. Monkey woman: I am Christine. Suleyman: Mz. Grizdeen. Rachel: It seems our plan is working. Jean: Wait, I can rescue us from this planet. Mahdi: With onion juice energy drink! Jean: No, with the laws of gravity. Everyone get inside the plane! Suleyman and Grizdeen also went. Jean: Gravity, pulling down! The plane hits earth, but when it explodes all the teachers are sent all around the world, and because of that, they all hated each other and wanted revenge, the Teacher Wars began! The end Category:Episode